<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Not Stalking If you're In Love by Offbrandcoco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823616">It's Not Stalking If you're In Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offbrandcoco/pseuds/Offbrandcoco'>Offbrandcoco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>stalker lesbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lesbian, Stalker, teendrama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offbrandcoco/pseuds/Offbrandcoco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(laura pov)Being a lesbian is easy but find a partner is the hard part, being from Florida makes it hard to find other lesbians. Plus being black, chubby, having short curly hair, and being 5’8 doesn’t help at all. I mean look at me who! Who would date me?! I turn to dating apps to find a girl who looking to date, since nobody at school is. I met Stephanie she was perfect.  With her pale, white skin, and a with amazing smile she everything I am not. Her pictures were amazing you could easy mistake her for a model. But once I broke with her, I got to see who she really was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Not Stalking If you're In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>today is the day I'm going to find true love I've scrolling to apps websites for ages, and nobody has caught my eye yet but I'm serious I have a feeling I know what's going to happen today granted I did say that the other day and all the day before that... maybe it is not to be day, but I won't stop till I find my soulmate. I know she out there. I know it in my  heart. just as i was think that my heart drop i saw I knew gorgeous. girl  i know in my heart she was the one. In her bio her name said it was Laura Graven, she like watching romance movies and eating ice cream. She was chubby but in a good way she had curly hair the reach a little under ears her skin glowed in the sunlight, seem she perfect. I did not think she would swipe right on me, but when she did, I felt butterflies in stomach. What should I say? What do? Should wait till she texts me? This is my only chance. After minutes of overthinking I decided to text first. I simple “hey.” after waiting for a for a second, I realized she would not reply. I put my phone down on the dresser next to my bed, after looking at the clock once more. </p><p>“It's 9 clocks, my mom is going to kill me if I'm late for school again.” I quietly get dressed and pack my bag. I open the window and jumped landing on my feet run towards the bus stop and see my friend. “hey Marie, what's up?” I said going in to hug her. She pushes me back “don’t what's up me! I have been calling you like crazy! I thought you were going to miss the bus!” I feel around for phone then it hits me, I left it at home. “damn, sorry I must have left it at my dresser. I’ll go it.’’ I said ready to run back home. </p><p>“the bus is going to be here any second you might as well just forget about it.” Marie said. Stephanie decided to leave her phone at home. Every second without her phone in her hand was torture. What do you expect from a teenager? Her life was mostly online, online she had an endless number of friends while in real life she online had one, but she did not mind it at all. She loved all the friends she had. </p><p>After 10 minutes the bus came to pick Stephanie and Marie up the bus stop. Stephanie look back one more time contemplating if she should turn back home and get her phone. And just be late. “Steph get your butt on this bus!” Maria yelled annoyed. Stephanie sighed and got into the bus. I should have gotten my phone she thought. Stephanie look out the window as Maria rambled though the whole bus ride.  </p><p>The bus drive smiled as the kids got off the bus an went inside the school.  </p><p>Highschool, don’t you just love it? The hours passed as I wait for lunch. Lunch is the only thing I like about school it is not because of the foods but it is the only time where I get to go through my phone freely. oh, wait that at home today is not my day. As the lunch bell ringed I rush out of the room and head to Maria class.” hey there stalker.” Maria said laughing at her own joke. “ha-ha you so funny,’’ Stephanie said sarcastically. ‘’ oh, you're just a hater you knew that was funny, let us go before some takes are table.’’ </p><p>Maria and I walked to lunch. We opened the door to the lunchroom our favorite spot was left of the door, but someone was sitting there “hey can I help you.’’ Maria ask the girl sitting at our seat. She turned around as if she a ghost. ‘’ Oh gosh you scared me.’’ the dark skin beauty. ‘’ oh, sorry I didn't mean to.’’ Marie said. The girl looks familiar, I swear I have seen it before. I do not know where, but I have.There is something about her that is familiar. But I shrug off the feeling and once I came out of my daydream the girls were already gone. ’’where did she go’ I ask she was just here. ‘’ she left like a minute ago you were just daydreaming again. “Maria said siting down on her phone. The day went by like always.  </p><p>Stephanie was excited by the idea of going home and being on her phone she ran home forgetting about her best friend Marie, Marie just stand there in awe and her best friend. Stephanie went home she kissed her mother on the cheek quickly and went upstairs she kissed her phone as if it was person. She was happy to have her phone back in her arms. Looking on her phone she had a message from love.io a dating apps, it was the girl she matched with. Her heart was beating out of chest. She was happy. She couldn't control her excitement. After look at Lauren picture one more time it was the girl at her table.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>